


Movies and Lame Rap Battles

by theneoncake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, MATESPRITES, Mentions of Karkat - Freeform, Other, PB&J, Peanut Butter and Jelly, Red Romance, Troll Will Smith, hes so nervous, pbj, poor tavros child, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoncake/pseuds/theneoncake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hesitantly leaned forwards, which in turn, made him turn to face you. You took this as some sort of chance and hastily pressed your lips to his painted ones. You felt him freeze against you and you're coming back to reality. What have you done?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Lame Rap Battles

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and your awkwardness has put you in a very sticky situation. You have had flushed feelings for your slap-happy, honking moirail for quite some time now. Of course you're too shy to act on them. You had never planned to actually confess or get as close as you were now.

You were invited over to Gamzee's hive one afternoon and then proceeded to have a very fun (and quite horrible) rap battle. Afterwards, with both of you out of breath, he gave you a thumbs up and you smiled proudly. This time, he won, not that it mattered. You just loved talking and being around him. He had some  _minor,_  well maybe not that  _minor,_  but you thought they made him perfect even though sometimes they upset you.

You both being worn out and all, sat down and watched a movie that he had "borrowed" from Karkat, as he put it. You were sitting Indian style with your hands in your lap. While he casually strung his arm behind you, not touching you, but behind you, resting on the floor. Everything in the film you were watching was suddenly uninteresting as you stared at his clown makeup from the corner of your eyes. All you could concentrate was on him and not troll Will Smith.

You hesitantly leaned forwards, which in turn, made him turn to face you. You took this as some sort of chance and hastily pressed your lips to his painted ones. You felt him freeze against you and you're coming back to reality. What have you done? What have you  _done?_

Pulling back and retreating was your escape. You thought about maybe scampering away but then remembered that your wheelchair is farther than you remember when you look to it. There's no way out. You're trapped. You swore you heard him call you back but you ignore it. You weren't sure if this was real or not; you just kissed him. That was definitely off limits. You're flushed a peanut butter brown and your hands are sweating more than they should.

You're abruptly grabbed by the shoulders and in his arms in a matter of seconds. Your forehead is against his chest, considering your horn size you couldn't lay against him sideways. You quickly realize though, that his heart is beating as fast as yours.

You question him by saying his name softly, unsure of what's going on. You decide to go with it and wrap your arms around his back in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was extremely cute, yes, short, but I love it not matter what. This is actually one of my OTPs and it's just soooo cute. About updating Crimson Royal, Homestuck is distracting, really.


End file.
